


Коварство, любовь и гномы

by Mashrumova, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, Minor Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrumova/pseuds/Mashrumova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Молли и Нарцисса очень разные, но когда речь идет о счастье их детей, они готовы на все. Даже действовать сообща.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126625
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Коварство, любовь и гномы

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Молли Уизли, какую работу по дому она считает самой неприятной, она бы не задумываясь ответила — обезгномливание сада, а потом разразилась бы тирадой о монотонности, укусах и полнейшей бессмысленности этого занятия. Но Молли никто не спрашивал и, что хуже всего, помощи в борьбе с гномами не предлагал. Если раньше хотя бы летом неприятное дело можно было переложить — в воспитательных целях, конечно же — на детей, то теперь, когда все закончили школу и разлетелись кто куда, Молли осталась с гномами один на один.

Конечно, она могла плюнуть на мелких вредителей, в конце концов, копошение в кустах придавало садику определенного шарма, но гномы, не выдворенные вовремя, молниеносно уничтожали любой урожай и самые красивые цветы. Увядающие у них, очевидно, вызывали несварение желудка. В своей борьбе Молли перепробовала и разрекламированные зелья, и хитроумные ловушки. Но гномы, обитавшие в саду Норы, видимо, закалились в соседстве с близнецами — ловушки они игнорировали, зелья растаскивали в шляпках от желудей по норам, а на утро, пошатываясь, обступали Молли с требованием добавки. Поэтому-то ей и приходилось раз в неделю собственноручно по старинке спасать сад от разорения путем раскручивания гномов за ноги. 

Если бы Молли попросили назвать время, в которое она ни при каких условиях не захотела бы встречать гостей, она бы сразу сказала: в жаркий полдень того дня, когда обезгномливается сад. 

Нарцисса Малфой появилась у ограды Норы в начале первого. Молли к тому моменту успела отловить, под радостные визги раскрутить и перекинуть через ограду всего пару десятков гномов, а шебуршание в кустах все не прекращалось. Она взмокла и перепачкалась, рыжие волосы растрепались и прилипли ко лбу, и Молли мечтала только о душе и запотевшем стакане домашнего лимонада, ну, может, еще о креманке знаменитого парящего мороженого, но никак не о визитерах, тем более не о таких.

О прибытии гостя возвестил громкий хлопок. Молли подняла голову, присмотрелась, прищурившись, и выругалась. Не стоило надеяться, что Нарцисса Малфой выбрала окрестности Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул для дневного моциона и аппарировала на пыльную дорожку возле Норы случайно. Модных магазинов здесь не имелось, как и утонченных чайных, значит, у Нарциссы было какое-то дело. Впрочем, с выводами Молли решила обождать. Нарцисса тем временем осмотрелась с брезгливым выражением, двумя пальцами отворила калитку и, приподняв полы щегольской мантии, вошла в сад.

— Миссис Уизли, — сказала она с неприязнью.

— Миссис Малфой, — ответила Молли и приняла самый неприступный и холодный вид.

Нарцисса поджала губы. Ее волосы, легкие и блестящие, слегка раздувал ветерок, причудливая вышивка на рукавах поблескивала в свете солнца. У Молли из кармана передника выбрался и с неразборчивыми проклятьями шмякнулся на землю до поры не выдворенный гном.

— Чем обязана, миссис Малфой? — спросила Молли, отшвыривая проклятого гнома носком растоптанного башмака.

— Поверьте, если бы не дело чрезвычайной важности, ноги моей бы не было в вашем... — пробормотала Нарцисса и повела рукой, указывая то ли на подпорки, удерживавшие пристройку третьего этажа на месте, то ли на веселенькие занавески, свесившиеся из кухонного окна, — доме.

— Так говорите или проваливайте, откуда пришли.

Молли скрестила руки под грудью и нахмурилась. Не хватало еще выслушивать гадости от всяких выскочек с мутным прошлым.

— Вот что, миссис Уизли. — Нарцисса сделала шаг к Молли, но споткнулась о шмыгнувшего через дорожку гнома и недовольно скривилась. — Скажите вашей дерзкой девчонке, чтобы держалась подальше от моего сына.

— А ваш сын, что, пятилетний? Не может сам защититься и прячется за маминой юбкой? — Молли издевательски улыбнулась. — Не знаю уж, что там они не поделили, но уверена, они смогут разобраться сами.

Она отвернулась, не желая продолжать смехотворный разговор, но Нарцисса уходить, похоже, не собиралась.

— Вы не поняли меня. — Она с щелчком открыла крохотный ридикюль на длинной цепочке и вытащила письмо. — Вот, прочтите. Может быть, так станет яснее.

Молли с недоверием взяла письмо. Она развернула пергамент, пробежала взглядом по строчкам, написанным, без сомнения, почерком Джинни.

— Откуда у вас письмо моей дочери? — Она зло зыркнула на Нарциссу.

— Читайте-читайте, — ехидно ответила та.

Молли встряхнула пергамент и принялась читать.

«Драко, милый, прошел всего день, как мы не виделись, а я уже так скучаю! Должна сказать, что идея с купанием голышом была чудесной, та ночь не выходит у меня из головы».

— Что-о-о? — завопила Молли.

— О да. И это еще не все.

Нарцисса выдернула пергамент из рук Молли и прочла конец письма вслух:

— В пятницу у меня выходной, тренировки не будет. Стоило бы отправиться к родителям, но, боюсь, я с ума сойду, если не увижу тебя. Напиши, где и когда мы встретимся вновь. Целую, твоя Д. — Она скомкала письмо и сунула обратно в ридикюль. — Ну, поняли теперь? Повлияйте на свою дочь, чтобы и ноги ее...

— Ах, ты... — Молли ткнула пальцем в грудь Нарциссы, и на мантии осталось темное пятно. — Подлая, мерзкая...

— Кто? — задохнулась от возмущения Нарцисса.

— Лгунья! Уж не знаю, зачем тебе такое, но ведь ясно же, что все это ложь!

— Ах ложь?

— Да, ложь! Моя Джинни никогда бы не спуталась с твоим щенком!

Нарцисса зло прищурилась, вдруг крепко схватила Молли за плечо и аппарировала. Они вывалились из воздуха где-то в лесу, Молли, которая всеми силами сопротивлялась такой наглости, больно ударилась боком о ствол раскидистого дуба.

— Что ты себе... — рявкнула она, но Нарцисса совершенно бесцеремонным образом закрыла ей рот ладонью.

— Молчи и смотри!

Она поманила Молли за собой. Они, одна — осторожно ступая, другая — бормоча под нос проклятья, прошли с десяток ярдов. Наконец их взглядам открылась небольшая полянка. Над ней летали на метлах двое. Джинни можно было узнать даже на высоте: ее ярко-рыжие волосы плескались за спиной, а звонкий голос отражался от деревьев и эхом разносился вокруг. Второго летуна Молли тоже признала, пусть и с большим неудовольствием. Раскрасневшийся и растрепанный, Джинни преследовал Драко Малфой. 

— Летаешь, как девчонка-первокурсница, — кричала Джинни весело. — И как тебя Флинт вообще в команду взял?

— Я тебе покажу девчонку! — заорал Малфой.

Он ускорился, но Джинни заложила крутой вираж и оказалась позади Драко. Она зависла в воздухе и, заливаясь смехом, показала неприличный жест. 

— Выглядит как обычная тренировка, — шепнула Молли. — Только почему они вдвоем?

— Тренировка? Ну-ну, — Нарцисса взглядом указала на полянку. 

Там Драко с воплем «А так девчонки могут?» догнал и подрезал Джинни, обхватил ее одной рукой за талию и притянул к себе. 

— Чертова кукла, — сказал он с восхищением. 

— Мерзкий урод, — нежно ответила Джинни и прильнула к его губам.

Их метлы по спирали медленно опускались, но они не замечали этого до тех пор, пока ноги не коснулись земли. Драко нетерпеливо отшвырнул метлы и повалил Джинни на землю. Та залилась смехом и ловко стянула с него спортивную мантию.

— Мерлин и Моргана! — Молли показалось, что она вот-вот потеряет сознание от шока. Но Нарцисса снова схватила ее за плечо, и уже через секунду они оказались в саду Норы. 

Молли заломила руки.

— Это невозможно! Возмутительно! С Пожирателем смерти! 

— И даже отвратительно! — вторила Нарцисса. — Дочь маглолюбца! 

— Его папаша ее, вообще-то, чуть не убил! И его тетка тоже!

— Совсем не подходящая семья! Люциус этого не переживет. А сколько шуму будет в прессе!

— Что скажут в министерстве? Неужели у них любовь? — Молли закусила губу.

— Помилуйте, Молли, какая любовь? Вопиющий мезальянс! Эти отношения не пойдут на пользу никому, ни Драко, ни вашей дочери. Слишком разное воспитание, привычки, связи. — Нарцисса сложила тонкие пальцы домиком. — Это нужно прекратить.

Молли задумалась. Не такого человека она представляла парой своей дочери. Ей нужен был кто-то надежный, добрый, простой, как Артур, как Гарри. 

— Она меня и слушать не станет. Говорите со своим сыном сами.

— Драко стал очень скрытным. Если бы он говорил со мной, я бы не пришла сюда. Не хочу, чтобы сын испортил себе жизнь.

— Что же делать? — Молли всплеснула руками. Ей тоже не хотелось, чтобы Джинни испортила себе жизнь. А Молли даже без хрустального шара могла предсказать, что эти отношения простыми не будут.

— Они совершенно друг другу не подходят. И они поймут это, когда схлынет... — Нарцисса поморщилась, — страсть. Жаль только, что, пока она схлынет, может стать слишком поздно.

Нарцисса закусила губу. О чем она думала, Молли не знала, а вот ей вспомнился Гарри и робкие, но восхищенные взгляды, которые он бросал на Джинни в течение последних двух лет каждый раз, когда встречал ее в Норе. Молли ждала, что он наконец соберется с мужеством, извинится за всю боль, что ей причинил, и они снова станут парой, как в Хогвартсе. Но Гарри медлил, а Джинни, как оказалось, времени даром не теряла. 

Нарцисса встряхнулась и посмотрела на Молли многозначительно. 

— Конечно, мы всегда можем немного ускорить события...

Молли тяжело вздохнула.

— Может, чаю, Нарцисса? У меня найдутся свежайшие медовые тарталетки и немного коньяку.

— С удовольствием, Молли. С удовольствием...

Они, держась на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, зашли в дом. В саду опечаленные гномы, которым не довелось в этот раз испытать счастье полета, дружно принялись объедать бутоны с куста шиповника.

***

— А ты страшная женщина, Нарцисса! — шептала Молли то ли с ужасом, то ли с восторгом. — Устроить такое собственному сыну!

— Это все для его же блага. Пусть сейчас поймет, что его ждет, если он останется с твоей дочерью.

Нарцисса чихнула — в их укрытии, под трибунами стадиона, оказалось на удивлении пыльно, а такого количества паутины Молли не встречала даже в собственном сарае для метел. Зато отсюда хорошо было видно Драко — он сидел, надвинув на лицо чудную колдовскую шляпу, чуть сбоку от них.

— Когда они уже закончат? Ой! — Молли потянулась, чтобы размять затекшую спину, и ударилась рукой о каменную балку. — Кстати, где ты нашла этого репортера?

— Да какой он репортер! Обычный жулик из Лютного. За галлеон мать родную продаст.

Молли хотела спросить ехидно, много ли у Малфоев проданных сомнительными знакомцами матерей, но Нарцисса шикнула: 

— Кажется, закончили.

Сквозь щель между рядов было видно, как Гвеног Джонс махнула рукой, и вся команда устремилась к земле. 

— Ты с нами, Уизли? — крикнул кто-то Джинни, которая еще кружила над стадионом.

— Потренирую бросок левой еще немного. Идите, — ответила она. Драко на трибуне оживился.

Как только последняя «гарпия» скрылась в раздевалке, Джинни спикировала на трибуну. До Молли и Нарциссы донесся чмокающий звук, будто кто-то прочищал невидимую раковину.

— Идем скорее, пока никого нет, — сказала Джинни, и они, взявшись за руки, сбежали с трибун. 

— Джиневра Уизли! — крикнул кто-то. — Пару слов для нашего журнала, пожалуйста!

— Началось, — прошептала Нарцисса возбужденно. 

Они с Молли, отталкивая друг друга локтями, заняли место у противоположной стены — там как раз нашлась небольшая дыра, через которую можно было наблюдать, как некрасивыми красными пятнами покрываются щеки Драко.

— Не верю своим глазам, — частил подставной репортер, худощавый с крохотными глазками парень, едва ли сильно старше Драко. В руке он сжимал колдокамеру. — Вы и... он? Он же Пожиратель смерти, это доказано, а вы — подруга Гарри Поттера! Как вы прокомментируете свой роман?

— Каково, а? Я сама написала вопросы, — шепнула Нарцисса Молли на ухо. 

Джинни вспыхнула, попыталась ответить, но репортер обратился теперь уже к Драко, не дав ей сказать и слова.

— Говорят, вы обязаны жизнью Гарри Поттеру. Вы считаете, что это хорошая благодарность — соблазнить его бывшую девушку? Или вы так мстите? Насколько искренни эти отношения? Как ваш отец относится к тому, что вы связались с предательницей крови?

— Сама, говоришь, писала? — Молли будто нечаянно толкнула Нарциссу плечом. Репортер в это время снова повернулся к Джинни, которая от возмущения даже рот открыла.

— Джиневра, неужели разрыв с Поттером настолько подорвал вашу самооценку, что вы бросились в объятья его злейшего врага? Вы же в курсе, что после суда у Малфоев отобрали большую часть имущества? Что может предложить вам осужденный Пожиратель, известный негодяй? 

Драко издал страшный звук — то ли рык, то ли вой — и сунул руку в карман. Но Джинни опередила его. Она подскочила к репортеру и уперла острие волшебной палочки ему в горло. Тот ойкнул и выронил камеру.

— Ах ты мерзкий, скользкий гаденыш! — зашипела она не хуже мантикоры. — Хочешь узнать, чему я научилась у Пожирателя? — Джинни сдула со лба прядь волос и вдавила палочку в кожу репортера еще немного сильнее. — Не смей совать свой нос в наши дела! Драко прекрасный человек, что бы там ни было в прошлом, а такие, как ты, ему и в подметки не годятся! Проваливай!

Она пнула камеру и запустила в нее «Инсендио». От камеры повалил вонючий едкий дым. Репортер подхватил полы мантии и попятился, но все же продолжал лепетать:

— Может, у вас синдром спасительницы? Подобрать обиженного жизнью неудачника...

— Ну, держись, — рыкнула Джинни.

Репортер взвизгнул и припустил прочь от стадиона. Вслед за ним летела, шумя крыльями и возбужденно цокая, стая фирменных летучих мышей Джинни. Вскоре о репортере не напоминало ничего, кроме отдаленных панических воплей. 

Драко отвернулся от Джинни, нервно пригладил волосы.

— Если мы останемся вместе, такие вопросы будут преследовать нас постоянно. Я пойму, если ты сейчас уйдешь. Я ведь и правда... Все то, что он сказал.

Нарцисса в своем укрытии в предвкушении сжала кулачки, Молли закусила губу — неужели сработало? Но Джинни тихо рассмеялась, обняла Драко сзади и легонько поцеловала в шею.

— Мне без разницы, что они говорят. Я хоть сейчас готова выйти на Косую аллею и заявить, что мы — пара.

— Мне кажется, никто не понимает, насколько это тяжело, постоянно слышать шепотки за спиной, — даже мои родители, — сказал Драко тихо. — Я делаю вид, что мне все равно, но на самом деле... Спасибо, Джинни. Это очень важно для меня. 

Она улыбнулась, развернула его к себе и страстно поцеловала — Молли тут же поняла, что звук, который она слышала несколькими минутами ранее, никакого отношения к засорившимся раковинам не имел.

Нарцисса, приложив ладонь ко лбу, опустилась прямо на землю.

— Он должен был разозлиться, вспылить и уйти! — бормотала она расстроенно. — Но, признаю, твоя дочь умнее, чем я думала. Ее избраннику, пожалуй, повезет.

— Но не Драко? — уточнила Молли. — Драко с ней не повезло? 

— Совершенно верно. — Нарцисса встала и протянула Молли руку для аппарации. — Я буду не прочь, если ему повезет с кем-нибудь из дочек Гринграссов. Прекрасная семья, отличная репутация! Ну что же, попробуем еще раз.

***

Спальня Драко Малфоя была под стать ему самому — серебристо-зеленая и вся какая-то надменная. Тончайшее покрывало, свешивавшееся с огромной высокой постели до самого пола, будто смотрело на Молли с ехидцей и спрашивало, есть ли в ее гардеробе хоть одна мантия, такая же шикарная, как оно. Подушки в шелковых наволочках — валики, прямоугольные, крохотные квадратные — грудой лежали в изголовье. На резном прикроватном столике нашелся крем для рук, пилочка для полировки ногтей и фирменный малпепперовский бальзам для губ в серебряной коробочке. Молли хмыкнула и подумала, что этому изнеженному мальчику будет непросто найти что-то общее с простой и непривередливой семьей Джинни.

— Ты уверена, что они придут? — спросила Молли, выглядывая в окно, занавешенное вычурными портьерами.

— По средам у меня обычно чай с мадам Нотт или мадам Гринграсс, и именно по средам Драко в последнее время выглядит чересчур довольным жизнью. — Нарцисса провела по комоду указательным пальцем и недовольно поморщилась. Почему — для Молли осталось тайной. Хоть она и убиралась круглые сутки, таких чистых комодов в Норе днем с огнем было не сыскать. — Кроме того, от него пахнет женскими духами. Так я и поняла, что у него интрижка. Не думала только, что с такой неподходящей особой...

Молли хотела было возмутиться насчет неподходящей особы, но вспомнила про бальзам для губ и передумала.

— Но ведь у Джинни по средам дополнительные тренировки на растяжку, — сказала она и вдруг звонко хлопнула себя по лбу. — Ах, вот что за тренировки! Ну бесстыдница, ну вертихвостка! 

Нарцисса посмотрела на нее заинтересованно.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что в вопросах секса ты ханжа, Молли. У тебя столько детей и такой темперамент...

Молли некстати вспомнила, как только этим утром Артур совершенно проигнорировал булочки с корицей, зато уделил особое внимание другим сладостям, и поперхнулась.

— Нет, я... нет, конечно, но только с Артуром.

— Скажи ещё, что только после свадьбы, — улыбнулась Нарцисса.

Молли густо, до самых корней волос, покраснела. Она опустила голову, чтобы не видеть ехидного выражения лица Нарциссы и ее пальцев, барабанящих по крышке комода, и принялась рыться в карманах мантии. Наконец она вытащила и протянула Нарциссе скомканные ярко-розовые кружевные трусики.

— Вот, — сказала она. — Куда положим?

Нарцисса оживилась, выхватила у Молли трусы и подошла к кровати.

— Думаю, здесь будет неплохо. — Она засунула трусы под покрывало так, чтобы большая их часть свешивалась наружу. — Лишь бы сработало.

— Джинни довольно ревнива, — сказала Молли. Идея Нарциссы ей не нравилась — Драко не вызывал теплых чувств, но она почему-то заранее жалела его, когда представляла, какую бурю обрушит на его блондинистую голову Джинни. 

На лестнице раздались шаги — кто-то поднимался наверх, тихо переговариваясь. Нарцисса бросила взгляд на часы и чертыхнулась.

— Мы слишком долго копались! Скорее, сюда!

Она схватила Молли за руку и потащила к кровати, но та вырвалась.

— Я не уверена, что хочу это видеть.

— Слишком поздно, Молли! Они услышат аппарацию.

Нарцисса стукнула себя и Молли палочкой по голове, накладывая Дезиллюминационное заклинание.

— Под кровать! И ни звука!

Молли давно потеряла гибкость юности, и физические упражнения давались ей все с большим трудом, но тут она нырнула в укрытие в мгновение ока и затаилась на идеально чистом полу, поджав ноги. Нарцисса, хоть Молли и не могла ее видеть, устроилась рядом и теперь возбужденно дышала.

Дверная ручка повернулась, дверь приоткрылась, и Молли услышала все тот же чавкающий звук. Она закатила глаза — в ее время целовались куда приличнее. Раздался судорожный вздох, нетерпеливое мычание. Что-то клацнуло, зашуршало и вдруг со свистом влетело под кровать, врезавшись прямо в Молли. Она схватила неизвестную вещь и чуть не выругалась — это оказалось платье Джинни, которое они вместе покупали в Косом переулке не далее как вчера! 

— Обожаю твою спальню, — задыхаясь, прошептала Джинни. — Обожаю твою кровать. Она идеально подходит для... — Покрывало дернулось, и Молли теперь могла видеть пол спальни и ноги Джинни и Драко. — А это тут откуда?

Нарцисса в предвкушении завозилась и пнула Молли в голень, но та была так смущена, что и внимания не обратила. 

Драко прочистил горло и отступил на шаг от Джинни. 

— Ума не приложу, — сказал он.

Джинни молчала, ее ножки, обутые в симпатичные туфельки, отбивали по полу — ненормально чистому полу! — нервный ритм.

— Я эти трусы уже месяц найти не могу, — сказала она наконец. — Но не помню, чтобы хоть раз уходила от тебя без белья.

Драко низко рассмеялся и, судя по движению ног, снова притянул к себе Джинни.

— Это нужно исправить, тебе не кажется?

Джинни взвизгнула, ее туфли пропали из поля зрения Молли, зато кровать над головой скрипнула, прогибаясь. Нарцисса, пользуясь случаем, подползла к Молли и зашипела ей на ухо (на самом деле невидимое ухо Молли было чуть дальше, и Нарцисса изливала свой гнев куда-то в область шеи):

— Где ты взяла эти чертовы трусы?

— Да попались под руку, — начала оправдываться Молли, вспоминая, где нашла кружевное недоразумение, которое почему-то назвали нижним бельем. — В выстиранных вещах, вроде бы. Думала, их Флер оставила, не знала, что Джинни такое носит... 

— Как хорошо, однако, ты знаешь свою дочь! — съязвила Нарцисса.

Молли уронила голову на руки. Тем временем ноги Драко тоже пропали из виду. Разговоры смолкли, и Молли могла слышать только сбивчивое дыхание и причмокивание. Она представила, что могло происходить над их головами, и снова густо покраснела. Нужно было как-то выбираться из-под кровати. 

— Мерлин, какая же ты красивая, — раздался голос Драко. — Знаешь, — звук поцелуя, — когда мы вместе, — звук поцелуя, — я глаз не могу от тебя отвести. А если тебя нет, то только о новой встрече и думаю.

— Как приятно это слышать, — мурлыкнула Джинни, кровать протяжно скрипнула, а Драко охнул. — В семье с шестью братьями не так-то просто вырваться на первые роли. Здоров и не попал в неприятности — считай, ты невидимка. — Она вздохнула. — Не подумай, что я обижаюсь на родителей, они делали все возможное. Просто... так здорово быть для кого-то единственной.

— А что же Поттер?

Джинни хмыкнула.

— Пока мы с Гарри встречались, я никак не могла отделаться от чувства, что у него есть дела поважнее меня. Ну, спасать мир, к примеру, уничтожать злых волшебников или строить козни Драко Малфою.

— Я всегда говорил, что Поттер — идиот. Когда рядом такая девушка...

Джинни рассмеялась.

— Спасибо, Драко. Для меня очень важно... быть важной. А это что такое?

Раздался такой звук, будто кто-то оттянул и отпустил резинку трусов и она с силой шлепнула по коже.

— Вспомнил Поттера... Гаденыш, и здесь мне все портит. 

— Ну, это мы быстро исправим. Тем более что за такие слова ты заслужил кое-что особенное. 

Молли выпучила глаза. Становиться свидетельницей секса собственной дочери она не собиралась. Молли нашарила в пустоте руку Нарциссы и крепко сжала. Конечно, аппарировать вот так, из-под кровати, казалось невозможным, но либо у нее получится, либо придется обращаться за помощью к ликвидаторам за особо мощным Обливиэйтом.

— Приготовься, — шепнула Молли и почувствовала, как ногти Нарциссы впились ей в кожу. Она вытащила из кармана палочку, дождалась, пока на кровати случится очередной кульбит, и... — Редукто!

Сраженная заклинанием ножка кровати разлетелась в щепки, и Молли, перевернувшись с боку на бок и резко дернув за собой Нарциссу, впервые в истории магии аппарировала лежа. 

Они вывалились из воздуха где-то в покрытых вереском холмах. Видимо, желание Молли оказаться как можно дальше от того, что творилось на огромной малфоевской кровати, было воспринято ее магией очень буквально.

— Отлично, Молли, — процедила Нарцисса, тяжело дыша. — Ты все испортила. А ведь могло получиться!

Молли скрипнула зубами. Что уж говорить — она сваляла дурака, но думать об этом не хотелось. Из головы не шли слова Джинни — Молли и не предполагала, что ее детям могло не хватать внимания, ведь она, кажется, все свое время отдавала им. А Драко оказался не таким уж дрянным человеком. По крайней мере, ее дочь он, похоже, на самом деле ценил, а по сравнению с этим остальное — пустяки.

— Может, не такая уж они и плохая пара? — спросила она задумчиво.

Нарцисса, лежавшая до сих пор на спине, повернулась на бок и подперла голову рукой.

— Хочешь породниться? О, предвкушаю наши будущие семейные торжества. К примеру, первый рождественский ужин — это будет неподражаемо. 

Она закатила глаза. Молли тоже задумалась. Ей представился стол в саду Норы, гомонящие домочадцы, Люциус, сидящий на самом краешке скамьи с таким выражением, будто вместо пудинга ему на тарелку положили живого осклизлого осьминога, красные от злобы Артур и Гарри и Джордж, нервно крутящий палочку в пальцах. Ее передернуло. Как ни крути, этот союз предвещал ее семье кучу проблем.

— Попробуем снова? — спросила она неуверенно.

— На этот раз точно получится.

***

— Нужно подключать Поттера! — горячилась Нарцисса. — Поттер для Драко — все равно что красная тряпка для быка. Поговори с ним, схитри! Пусть он признается Джинни в чувствах, а я позабочусь, чтобы Драко оказался рядом и воспринял все так, как нам нужно.

Молли задумчиво глотнула кисловатого кофе. В «Кабаньей голове» в понедельник, да еще и в такой ранний час, никого не было, и они с Нарциссой могли свободно говорить о своих делах. 

— Я бы не хотела вмешивать в это Гарри. Мальчик и так настрадался. 

— Что же, предложи другой план. — Нарцисса гневно скрестила руки. Она не рискнула заказать у Аберфорта даже воды и правильно сделала — на своей чашке Молли заметила еле различимый след от губной помады. Она брезгливо отодвинула кофе.

— Притворись больной и потребуй, чтобы Драко сопроводил тебя куда-нибудь... куда вы там ездите лечиться? На воды?

— Драко не дурак, про портключи знает, — буркнула Нарцисса.

— Езжайте так далеко, чтобы даже портключи не работали.

— Это не вариант! Тут останется не только твоя дочь, но и Астория с Дафной! Я слышала, к Гринграссам зачастил младший Нотт. И это, — она постучала костяшками пальцев по столу, — неспроста!

Они замолчали, думая каждая о своем. Молли в который уже раз за эти дни вспомнила, как ее отец узнал об Артуре. Их сдал кто-то из друзей родителей — мол, дочку Пруэттов видели в Хогсмиде в обнимку с молодым Уизли. В тот же день в спальню Молли ворвались одна за другой три взлохмаченные совы — одна от отца, другая — от матери, третья — от братьев. Первые две птицы несли в лапках красные конверты, уже начавшие обугливаться по углам. Вопли отца отличались от материнских простотой и даже грубостью выражений, но смысл обоих громовещателей был одинаков — большей глупости, чем связаться с отпрыском нищего рода и предателем крови вдобавок, Молли сделать не могла. Ей запретили общаться с Артуром и даже пригрозили, что заберут из школы, если хотя бы заподозрят, что она их ослушалась. А вот Гидеон и Фабиан в короткой записке посоветовали не слушать никого — только свое сердце. Молли так и сделала и ни разу в жизни не пожалела об этом, хотя разорванных отношений с семьей было жаль. Может, она повторяет ошибку родителей? Может, Джинни стоило дать возможность сделать выбор самой? 

— Послушай, — начала она, но Нарцисса вдруг зашипела и пригнулась.

Молли бросила взгляд в окно — к «Кабаньей голове» приближались, взявшись за руки, — легки на помине — Джинни и Драко.

— Вот же... — Нарцисса выругалась так заковыристо, что Молли, привыкшая в компании шестерых мальчишек к самым разным выражениям, слегка покраснела. — Что им тут понадобилось?

Нарцисса повела палочкой, и вокруг их стола на миг вспыхнула и потухла серебристая сфера.

— Заклинание для отвода глаз, — объяснила она.

Дверь в трактир открылась.

— Я же говорила, что здесь никого не будет в это время, — сказала Джинни.

— Не самое приятное место, — буркнул Драко, — но уединение не может не радовать. Что ты там хотела мне показать?

— Идем! 

Джинни потащила его к столу в уголке, крикнула Аберфорту, выглянувшему из кухни: «Два сливочных пива, Аб, будь добр!» — и с лукавым видом уселась на шаткий стул.

— Смотри! — она вытащила из складок мантии и бросила на стол какой-то журнал. Он проскользил по отполированному локтями посетителей дереву и затормозил как раз возле пальцев Драко.

— Ведьмополитен? Зачем он мне?

— Какой ты сегодня непонятливый! Подсказываю: его нужно открыть.

Драко смерил ее ехидным взглядом и лениво перелистнул несколько страниц.

— Стоп. Что это? — он ткнул пальцем в открытый разворот. — Что это, Джинни?

— Нравится? Фотосессия «Гарпий», я не говорила, хотела сделать тебе сюрприз.

Джинни буквально светилась, а вот Драко выглядел так, словно ему показали не снимки симпатичных девушек, а иллюстрацию к выворачивающему наизнанку заклинанию.

— Почему в таком виде? — процедил он. 

Джинни вскочила со стула и заглянула в журнал через плечо Драко.

— В каком — таком? Нормальный вид... Специально разработанная для съемки форма.

— Больше похоже белье, чем на форму.

Джинни покраснела — от стыда или от злости, Молли не могла понять наверняка, но, хорошо зная свою дочь, предположила, что все-таки от злости.

— Тут написано, еще и календарь будет? «Мисс Август»? Ты издеваешься? — завопил вдруг Драко.

— Я думала, тебе понравится, — буркнула Джинни. Она скрестила на груди руки и, похоже, с трудом заставила себя сохранить подобие спокойствия. — Я вообще-то отлично вышла на этих снимках.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось. — Драко бросил журнал на стол. — Потому что это был первый и последний раз.

— Что? 

— Что слышала! Я запрещаю тебе впредь участвовать в таком непотребстве!

Джинни выпрямилась, и Молли почувствовала недоброе. Похоже, Нарцисса тоже поняла, что происходит, потому что наклонилась к Молли и шепнула:

— А они неплохо справляются и без нашей помощи.

— Что значит — ты запрещаешь? — спросила Джинни, чеканя слова. Крылья ее носа раздувались, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. — Ты не можешь мне запрещать!

Драко встал.

— И тем не менее, только что запретил! Моя девушка не будет почти голышом красоваться на календарях. Чтобы любой придурок мог подрочить на тебя? Нет уж, ты — моя, и точка!

— Твоя девушка или твоя собственность? — уточнила Джинни, и в ее голосе звенел металл.

— Не вижу разницы. — Драко выгнул губы в злой усмешке. — Пойдем отсюда, я сыт этим по горло.

Он требовательно протянул Джинни руку, но она не шелохнулась. 

— Джинни? Если ты сейчас не пойдешь со мной...

— То что? — спросила она с вызовом.

— То все!

Драко стукнул кулаком по столу.

— Пожалуй, я дождусь своего сливочного пива.

Джинни грациозно уселась на свое место, закинула ногу на ногу и принялась насвистывать. Драко рыкнул и пнул стул — тот с грохотом отлетел на середину зала. Его обычно бледное лицо приобрело оттенок сочного помидора, а на лбу вздулась жилка.

— Значит — прощай! — процедил он.

— Катись к черту, — спокойно ответила Джинни. — Чертов придурок. Мерзкий... — Она задумалась, словно подбирая оскорбление пообиднее, — Пожиратель!

Драко вылетел из трактира, хлопнув дверью так, что в окнах зазвенели стекла. Джинни проводила его взглядом и, когда Драко пропал из виду, всхлипнула и разревелась. 

— Ну, дело сделано, — Нарцисса светски улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, больше не увидимся.

Она встала, изящно повернулась на каблуках и аппарировала прочь. Из кухни со сливочным пивом вышел Аберфорт. Он увидел заплаканную Джинни, вздохнул и спрятал одну бутылку под стойку. Молли тяжело вздохнула. Они ничего не сделали, но отчего тогда на душе было так гадко?

***

Если бы Молли сказали, что придет такой день, когда она не обрадуется предложению обезгномить сад за нее, Молли бы только пальцем у виска покрутила и принялась бы готовить пирог для того доброго человека, который избавит ее от ненавистной работы. Тем более что гномы совсем распоясались. Осень шла к концу, и они, кажется, решили, что пришло время отъедаться к зиме. Уже спустя час после очередного выдворения сад снова кишмя кишел настырными гномами, которые с аппетитом молодой мантикоры поедали все на своем пути. Когда гномы подчистую обглодали кусты лаванды и пробрались в курятник, чтобы стащить яиц, Молли признала поражение.

— В этом году гномы как с ума посходили, — посетовала она за завтраком в субботу. — От сада ничего не осталось, а выдворять их у меня больше сил нет.

Она потерла натруженное плечо, а Джинни, до того сидевшая за столом с таким видом, будто глазунья в тарелке перед ней убила ее любимую зверушку, заинтересованно подняла голову.

— Я могу помочь? — предложила она.

— Спасибо, детка. — Молли улыбнулась. — Но это совершенно бессмысленно. Пусть уж доедают, что найдут. А в следующем году, надеюсь, ваш отец придумает хоть что-то, что их остановит.

— Нет, я все же помогу. Все равно все мои планы на сегодня отменились...

Джинни вскочила, чуть не опрокинув стул, и выбежала в сад. Завтрак остался нетронутым.

— Что это с ней? — спросил Джордж, придвигая к себе тарелку сестры.

Молли обеспокоенно выглянула в окно. Джинни, засучив рукава, с энтузиазмом зашвыривала гномов далеко за ограду. Таких воплей сад Норы не слышал с тех пор, как выдворением в последний раз занимались близнецы.

Время шло, Джинни взмокла и раскраснелась, но обезгномливание, похоже, ей ни капли не наскучило. Когда часы пробили двенадцать, Молли вышла на крыльцо. Джинни даже не обернулась — она бормотала что-то, иногда повышая голос, но Молли могла расслышать только отдельные слова — «опять занят», «гаденыш», «к своей Гермионе», «осточертело это». Если бы Молли могла сделать так, чтобы Джинни снова улыбалась и не вымещала зло на гномах, она бы без колебаний сделала что угодно. Даже... даже... 

Молли занесла ногу над ступенькой, но ее внимание привлекло какое-то мельтешение за оградой. На дороге, ведущей к Норе, вне поля зрения Джинни, Нарцисса Малфой, как всегда безупречно причесанная и одетая с иголочки, совершенно неаристократично подпрыгивала, размахивая руками. Молли воровато оглянулась, не заметил ли кто гостью, и резво побежала к Нарциссе.

— Мерлин великий, Молли, дорогая, — обрадовалась Нарцисса, — я уж думала, ты никогда не выйдешь. Я тут два часа мерзну.

Молли с удивлением отметила приветливое обращение, ухватила Нарциссу за руку и потащила прочь, за дом.

— Зачем ты сюда явилась? Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя увидела Джинни, — зашипела она.

— Да так. — Нарцисса поправила рукав мантии и ласково посмотрела на Молли. — Пообщаться захотелось.

— Больше трех месяцев прошло, почему сейчас?

Нарцисса пожала плечами.

— Как дела у Джинни?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — подозрительно спросила Молли. 

На лице Нарциссы появилась хищная улыбка. Она подхватила Молли под руку и горячо зашептала:

— Представь себе, эта нахалка Астория отказалась идти с Драко на свидание! Сказала — слишком свежи воспоминания о его прошлых грехах. Ей, видите ли, неловко! Вопросов она не хочет! Сказала, пусть пришлет ей сову года через два, когда все окончательно уляжется, и тогда, если она еще будет свободна, может быть...

— Это ее право — не хотеть, — заметила Молли, но Нарцисса только наградила ее полным недоумения взглядом, мол, это же Драко, как можно не хотеть с ним встречаться.

— Кого я только не приглашала, Молли! А Драко все равно. Я так отчаялась, что даже девочку Буллстроудов позвала на чай, думала, может, ему хочется чего-то, — она передернула плечами, — необычного. Но он не пожелал спуститься. Так и сидел у себя, пока я пыталась завязать с этой тупицей светскую беседу. У Драко вид, как у инфернала! Он забросил все свои дела! Ничем не интересуется, только и делает, что бесцельно летает над садом.

Молли молчала. Она прекрасно понимала Нарциссу. Джинни с момента разрыва с Драко тоже очень изменилась. Она осунулась, почти не ела и спала, судя по темным кругам под глазами, совсем мало. Когда Гарри наконец позвал Джинни на свидание, Молли было обрадовалась, думала, что старые чувства снова вспыхнут и все наладится, но стало только хуже. Гарри раз за разом с извиняющейся улыбкой и словами «это очень важно, ты же понимаешь?» или «Гермиона просила поговорить, это срочно» аппарировал прочь, оставляя Джинни одну — рассерженную и разочарованную.

— Летом Джинни выглядела куда веселей, — сказала Молли осторожно, но Нарцисса, похоже, только того и ждала.

— И мне летом Драко нравился больше. Не могу видеть его таким. Ты знаешь, я была бы не прочь, если бы дети помирились... Если для счастья ему нужна твоя дочь — я смирюсь.

— С предательницей крови? Дочерью маглолюбца? — ехидно спросила Молли, но Нарцисса сделала вид, что не услышала вопросов. — А как же Люциус?

— О, он привыкнет. Если уж он к Темному Лорду в нашем доме привык, то привыкнет и к Уизли в семье. Люциус хорошо умеет приспосабливаться.

Молли хмыкнула. За Артура она не сильно переживала — он так волновался за дочь, что еще пара таких недель, и он слова не скажет ни против Малфоя, ни против бродяги из Лютного, если тот сумеет сделать Джинни счастливой. А мальчики... с мальчиками она как-нибудь справится.

— А как же пресса? Что подумают ваши чистокровные друзья?

— Союз с семьей, которая стояла на стороне света, должен хорошо сказаться на нашем имидже, — просто сказала Нарцисса. — И общество наконец поймет, что пора ломать баррикады. 

— Может, ты и права, но вряд ли что-то получится. Джинни очень гордая, да и Драко, насколько я успела его узнать, первый шаг делать не станет.

Нарцисса постучала себя по подбородку указательным пальцем.

— А если нам... немного помочь им? Случайная встреча, правильная обстановка...

— Я слушаю, — оживилась Молли.

— Вот что, у меня есть прекрасный «Жасминовый жемчуг». Тебе понравится, дорогая Молли. Приходи вечером на чай, Драко как раз не будет.

— А как же Люциус?

— Чем раньше он начнет привыкать, тем лучше.

Из кустов боярышника, пошатываясь, вывалился изрядно потрепанный выдворением гном — исцарапанный, в багровых кровоподтеках. Он посмотрел на Молли крохотными глазками, ойкнул и упал без чувств. Нарцисса брезгливо взвизгнула и подняла было палочку, чтобы проклясть несчастного гнома, но задумалась на мгновение и спрятала палочку обратно в карман.

— Что ж, существо, конечно, отвратительное, но ведь и оно зачем-то нужно. Значит, до вечера, жду к семи!

Нарцисса ласково улыбнулась, сжала пальцы Молли, словно скрепляя договор, и аппарировала. Молли смотрела, как закружилась в вихре потревоженного Нарциссой воздуха палая листва, и чувствовала, как все то, что тревожило ее последнее время, куда-то испаряется. Она быстро наклонилась, подобрала исцарапанного гнома и сунула его в карман домашнего платья. Конечно, он был премерзким созданием, но все же сад без гномов становился слишком безжизненным.


End file.
